


Moon and Stars

by angelsmoonandstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, himeyachi, himeyachi agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsmoonandstars/pseuds/angelsmoonandstars
Summary: Aoi is always fascinated when his girlfriend talks about astronomy. The way her eyes sparkle when someone chats with her about it. The way her body bounces and radiates energy when she discloses it. It’s impossible to ignore it; you’ll be drawn in on how she passionately discusses it, like a black hole vacuuming you in.
Relationships: Himekawa Aoi & Yachi Hitoka, Himekawa Aoi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Moon and Stars

It was a chilly Friday night at Hitoka’s rooftop. It was one of those nights their work schedules coordinated. So, it felt like a long weekend for the both of them, but it also meant they’ll be with each other for that long span of time.

Both of them are sprawled over the big, soft blanket--yes, with peaches for patterns--that Aoi brought. Pizza boxes and baskets of mojos leftovers were abandoned on the side. Hitoka was resting her head on Aoi’s shoulder, looking up to the cloudless night sky. Millions of stars stretched above; the crescent moon, smiling down on them, and planet venus accompanying it.

Hitoka stretched both of her hands towards the sky, reaching out the vast space. “What do you think would it feel like? Holding those stars?” Hitoka looked up to Aoi who was already gazing at her. “Mmmm,” Aoi scrunched his eyebrows, thinking. “I think I would be blinded by it.” He covered her eyes and chuckled at her startled reaction. Hitoka held his hand and pushed it away, “Aoiiii!!” she laughed at her boyfriend’s silly tactics.

She reached out to the night sky again and said “I think it would be amazing. And an honor. Stars are known to be long dead, right? So, it’s possible what we’re seeing now is dead stars since light travels slowly in space and it’s far away from earth.”

Aoi is always fascinated when his girlfriend talks about astronomy. The way her eyes sparkle when someone chats with her about it. The way her body bounces and radiates energy when she discloses it. It’s impossible to ignore it; you’ll be drawn in on how she passionately discusses it, like a black hole vacuuming you in.

“Did you know there’s a white hole? Instead of sucking matter in, white hole spits it out.”

“Can you please construct your sentence better?”

“What? It’s theoretically the opposite of a black hole. Doesn’t that intrigue you?”

“Of course, it does.” He really was curious. Ever since Hitoka developed an interest in astronomy, he’s also been doing his research to keep up with her.

Aoi snapped out his thoughts when Hitoka grabbed his hand and pushed it towards the sky. “With the naked eye, we can see 2,000 to 2,500 stars so imagine those little gaseous matter in your hands.” Hitoka stated, smiling back at the moon.

“Do you really want to have those stars in your pretty hands?” Aoi jokingly asked, intertwining his fingers on his girlfriend’s hands. “Are you not listening to me?” She pouted and snapped her head to him, eyebrows frowning.

“Of course, I am. If I was not listening then I wouldn’t have this.” Aoi pulled out a ring and placed it beside Hitoka’s reached out hand. It’s a simple ring; a thin gold band, engraved with stars that are filled with diamonds. Hitoka squinted to see what it was. “What’s that?” It was like one of the twinkling stars above, but closer. When realization hits, she looked at Aoi who was smiling and eyes tearing up. He was always a cry baby.

Aoi sat up and held the ring in front of Hitoka. “You have been a blessing in my life. You came in like a shooting star, suddenly appearing and burning so bright, but you didn’t disappear; you stayed with me. Through my ups and downs, you saw who I was; my principles, my beliefs, my virtues. Even though we have our differences, we communicated and made it work. You never gave up on me when I was on the verge of giving up. And I promise you, I will never give us up. I want to be with you forever. And I hope you want that too. Will you marry me, Hitoka?” Aoi held his breath when he said the question.

Hitoka was already crying when Aoi started his speech. Damn, she loves the guy. So much. He really loves her to the moon and back. He loved her even in her darkest of times. She believes that they’re soulmates in this life, in another life, and in many more lives. Aoi made her the happiest woman alive and she would want that to happen for the rest of her life. Who wouldn’t?

With a smile, and tears like stars, Hitoka breathed out, “Yes. A million stars, yes!”

Aoi exhaled the breath that he has been holding in and let out a delighted laugh. He positioned the ring to Hitoka’s ring finger with a cheery smile. Hitoka then admirably stared at the gold band and spread out her fingers; her hand got a lot more prettier decorated by it. She looked at it with one eye, like taking a picture with a camera, and stretched out her hands to the sky, to the city lights, then in front of his fiancé. The similarities? They all look like stars.

“Do you like it?” Aoi asked because Hitoka can’t seem to stop staring at her ring. “Of course, I like it. I love it!” She put her hand on top of her chest. “I love you. Thank you, Aoi, for all of these; for effortlessly making me happy at all times, for listening to my astronomical babblers, for being by my side when I get a little side tracked, and for making me love you.”

Aoi moved towards his fiancé and hugged her comfortingly. “I should be the one thanking you.” He kissed the side of her head and felt her vibrate as she laughed at him. “Then we should be thanking ourselves.”

Hitoka lovingly looked at Aoi’s chocolate brown eyes and kissed him on his lips. She smiled when he gently kissed back. 

The crescent moon glowed and the stars twinkled above, happily witnessing the newly engaged couple glimmered with love.

**Author's Note:**

> for my HimeYachi agenda! <3


End file.
